


A Gift

by Blacklacelilacs



Series: Snapshots: Symmphony [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sensory Overload, lucio is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklacelilacs/pseuds/Blacklacelilacs
Summary: This was all Junkrat's fault! She didn't need this; paint and rubber were everywhere as if a hardware store had vomited upon the Watchpoint outside. She had fled, nauseous at once, and tried to hide. It was all she could do now to avoid a full-blown meltdown.Maybe it was his kind heart, or his desire to help people in general... maybe it was that he had grown to love Satya's smile. He knew she struggled in silence, and he wanted to help her however he could.-Satya gets sensory overload and Lucio helps out with a gift. A companion/sequel to The Shirt.





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this was definitely a trick to write. I am not autistic, nor do I know anyone that is, personally. I did my best to base Satya's struggle to calm down on the words of people that actually are autistic. I also focused on the sensory problems shown in her comic - sensitivity to color, chaos, and smell. Let me know how I did, I'd be happy to fix any problems.
> 
> As always please enjoy, and kudos, comment, and bookmark if you did!

Satya clutched at her head, trying to drown out the noise of Hana's game in the next room, and failing. It wasn't loud, in all honesty, and she knew it. Normally, sound didn’t bother her. But right now, it was too much, just _too much_. She didn’t need this.

This was all Junkrat's fault! The madman had learned about paintball and water balloon fights and combined the two. She had passed him, Roadhog, Fareeha, Mei, and several other agents enjoying the chaos. Paint and rubber were _everywhere_ as if a hardware store had vomited upon the Watchpoint outside. She had fled, nauseous at once, and tried to hide. An empty room next to the den had been closest. It was all she could do now to avoid a full-blown meltdown.

Squeezing her eyes shut against the glaring light above, Satya drew her knees closer to her chest, sitting on the floor. She wanted to scream or cry. Both if she could, but she resisted. Satya knew she should go to her own room, but she couldn't focus enough. Trying to get up made the room spin. She tried to count to herself, envision patterns to calm herself, but it was useless. Gods, her head was throbbing…

It was a pity she didn't have her headset. It wasn't fully soundproof, but it did enough that she could usually cope. But, cursed luck, a bullet on her last mission with Overwatch destroyed it, and she had neglected to replace it. Careless. And now look where she was.

"Satya?" Blinking, Satya looked up - _ugh_ , damn the lights. It was so bright. She realized Lúcio stood before her, casting a shadow over her as if to block the glare. "Are you hurt?"

"… No." Satya said quietly, trying to catch her breath. Lúcio knew about her condition where most did not, but that did not make it easy to voice her troubles when they plagued her. The whirling sensations made it hard to tell where her own mind ended, much less voice her thoughts. And that was not considering her embarrassment. The lights dimmed above - Lúcio's doing, thank the gods. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Lúcio said. His voice never rose above a whisper, something she was also grateful for. "Sensory overload?" She nodded slowly, covering her eyes with her prosthetic hand.

"Junkrat."

"Yeah, the paint. I saw the mess. Don't worry, I got you something that’ll help." Satya looked up in confusion, only to spot a perfect white box in his hands. Where had Lúcio gotten that? "I had to get Winston to help build it, but you'll like it, I promise."

Confused, head still pounding - _couldn't Hana turn off that damn game for five minutes_? - Satya opened the box. Inside was a headset - identical to her old one, but for two slight differences. The jewel against her forehead now had a small round jewel below it, perfect in shape and proportion. On the sides, there was a small button, exactly two inches from the blue sensors. Though she appreciated replacing her gear, she wasn't certain the significance of it. Following Lúcio's gentle prompt, Satya put the headset on and pressed the button on her right side. Silence. Satya's eyes widened behind the visor.

Sweet, blessed, beautiful _silence_ _!_

"Noise canceling?” Ah, no; she _could_ hear her own voice. What was this?

"Sensory isolating. The extra jewel helps the headset detect and shut out whatever's overwhelming you. The visor blocks out bright lights, sudden flashes, or strobes. Color can be muted too. The button on the left side controls all that. Once to turn on, once again to turn off." Lucio’s voice was soft, trying to use as few words as he could, to not prolong the discomfort of noise on her frayed nerves. The gods bless his kindness.

"Incredible!" Satya said. Already she felt so much more relaxed from the lack of stimuli. Her aching head slowly ebbed away. She did not feel completely at ease, not yet, but _so_ much better than before. "I cannot thank you enough."

"You don't have to, I hope it helps you feel better."

"It does," she said, eyes glittering from more than her calming senses. "It's perfect."

~~~

Lúcio had to leave Overwatch that evening, gone on a mission. Clearing up a mess of drug racketeering in China took almost a week. Lúcio was thankful he gave Satya her headset when he did. According to Genji, Hana had been particularly noisy about her recent stream. Seems she was playing a horror game, with it being October. He could only imagine Satya's suffering without it. He expected her to be wearing it when he saw her and was correct.

What he did not expect was for the Architech to rush to him once he stepped off the Orca and pull him into a powerful hug.

"Whoa! Uh, hi Satya?" Lúcio said, hugging back, if only out of bewilderment. Satya didn't _do_ hugs, he had thought. The rush of Urdu from Satya's lips meant nothing to him, but she was quick to switch to English.

" _Thank you_ , Lúcio, thank you so much," she said.

"You’re welcome; Hana was _that_ loud, huh?"

" _Yes_ _!_ Constant screaming, by the gods, I do _not_ understand how she has not gone mute. The headset you gave me was a lifesaver,” she said, pulling away a bit.

"I'm glad it helped you so much. Say, I heard on our last mission that odor sensitivity was an issue for you. I could make a retractable face mask attachment, completely filter the air, if you'd like?" It was an idea he had on the ride back. Maybe it was his kind heart, or his desire to help people in general... maybe it was that he had grown to love Satya's smile. He knew she struggled in silence, and he wanted to help her however he could.

At his suggestion, he got that smile he had grown to love. He thought his heart stopped when Satya kissed his cheek in her joy.

"You're a _blessing_ , Lúcio!"

**Author's Note:**

> Lucio's does his best :)


End file.
